


Restraint

by thinkatory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU - Tony Lives, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spider-Strength, Starker Bingo 2019, Top Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkatory/pseuds/thinkatory
Summary: Peter is strong. Really strong. It's not like Tony didn't know this, but now it's a more substantially real thing. Tony can't complain that ever since they had The Talk Peter's wanted to jump him, but he gets a little enthusiastic, and sort of forgets that Tony is a normal human being who happens to wear a metal suit sometimes.





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> For my "riding" square on Starker Bingo 2019. There was no way to make this not a PWP, really.

There's a little bit of an issue.

Peter is strong. Really strong. It's not like Tony didn't know this, but now it's a more substantially real thing. Tony can't complain that ever since they had The Talk Peter's wanted to jump him, but he gets a little enthusiastic, and sort of forgets that Tony is a normal human being who happens to wear a metal suit sometimes.

They haven't had sex yet. Tony hasn't had the guts to tell him why yet. But it's been a few weeks and he can tell Peter is getting impatient, so it's time.

They hit that awkward pause in the night where conversation fades off and Peter's just looking at Tony with desire written all over his face, and Tony says it. "We need to talk about something."

Peter's face falls. "Oh god."

"No, no, no," Tony says hurriedly. "It's not like that."

"Oh." He exhales. "Okay. What's going on?"

Tony considers how to put it. "It's the super-strength thing," he says. "I'm a little nervous about, uh, continuing, with how it's been going…"

"I'm sorry," Peter says in a rush. "I don't mean to hurt you, I really don't, I just forget -- "

"I think I have a plan," Tony cuts him off with. "Until you get used to it. Okay?"

Peter still looks insecure. "Sure," he offers. "I'll try whatever."

Tony touches his shoulder. "I want this," he admits. "I want to fuck you. So we're going to figure this out, hear me?"

"Yeah," Peter says instantly. "Whatever we need to do."

Tony stands and offers his hand to Peter, who immediately takes his hand and follows suit. The walk to the bedroom is comfortably silent, then Peter catches Tony in a kiss as they enter the room. His energy is and always has been infectious, and even with the heat behind each kiss from Peter Tony can feel him trying to hold back.

For the first time in a while, they start slipping clothes off. Tony can't help but feel weird and guilty and overwhelmed every time he's touching Peter's bare skin -- he's eighteen, sure, but he's _eighteen_ \-- but Peter presses him down into the bed and presses his mouth hot against Tony's neck, fitting his hips against Tony's.

"Oh god," Tony breathes out, already working on getting Peter's jeans off.

"I want to fuck you," Peter murmurs against his skin.

"Fuck, Pete." Tony thinks, through the haze of their cocks starting to harden with the friction of barely clothed frotting, that he should've expected Peter to be intense and harsh and wanting. It's so him. The bright-eyed enthusiasm was bound to give way to his single-mindedness -- it's just this time instead of a mission against evil, it's the desire to fuck Tony raw.

It doesn't take long for Peter to convince Tony with more frenzied kissing to shed their boxers, but they have to slow down. "What are we gonna do," Peter says softly, a little bit of anxiety on the edge of his expression.

"Lie down on the bed," Tony suggests, and Peter hesitates before moving to the center of the bed. Tony opens the bedside drawer and pulls out the cuffs that attach to the four point restraints hidden under the bed. He can feel Peter watching him as he begins to cuff both wrists, both ankles, and Tony looks down at him.

"You are so hot," he admits.

"Oh my god," Peter says in a rush. "What are we doing?"

"I need you to be good and hard," Tony explains, and kneels between Peter's legs. "Just sit back and enjoy."

"That's not really -- " But whatever Peter said gets cut off as he groans when Tony's mouth moves onto his cock. Tony hasn't had a lot of experience blowing guys, but he's got the gist, and Peter's always been so sensitive to all skin to skin contact. Touching his cock blows his mind; lips against the head of his cock makes him gasp.

It is _so hot_ that Tony is getting desperately, guiltily hard. He focuses on teasing Peter's head, sliding his mouth as low onto his shaft until he's half-choking, and he can hear the clank of Peter moving against the restraints, his leg muscles frantically trying to shove his cock deeper into Tony's mouth.

Tony withdraws. "Don't break them, now," he murmurs.

"Fuck," Peter grinds out. "Tony, I need…"

"You need what?" Tony presses, and slips the head of Peter's cock into his mouth and watches Peter's head fall back.

"I need to fuck you," Peter insists, sounding half out of his mind. "Please. Now."

Tony fucking loves when he gets bossy, and his cock is trying to tell him that he'll die if he doesn't get a fuck right now. He goes to get the lube, and lubes up Peter's cock and his ass before starting to sink on top of his cock, slow as he can.

"Oh my god," Peter gasps. Tony clings to the duvet as Peter's cock fills his ass, and he breathes out shakily once he's taken as much as he can. "Oh my god, do it, do it."

"Fuck." Tony feels as oversensitive as the kid right now, practically. He starts to ride Peter, slowly at first, fucking adoring the way Peter is taking the lesson of the restraints and barely thrusting into him. Then he starts to move faster, overwhelmed with his desire for the length of each thrust filling him up. He shudders, desperate to touch his cock but unable to do anything about it at the moment.

"Tony," Peter moans. "Please."

"What do you want?" Tony asks, his voice strained.

"Harder," Peter gets out. "Do it."

Jesus, when he takes out that voice, Tony has to. He moves as swiftly and smoothly as he can in the awkward position, until Peter's matching each thrust and hitting him harder and deeper. "Oh god," Peter gasps from behind him, and Tony groans at the sound. It's only a few thrusts more before Peter grunts and jerkily thrusts into him, coming hard.

Tony withdraws, and turns around immediately to climb on top of Peter and kiss him over and over despite their breathlessness. His guilt doesn't outweigh this. This feels right, even if it's probably wrong.

"You need some help," Peter murmurs after the kisses.

"What do you wanna do, then?" Tony smirks.

He undoes the restraints after a look from Peter, and Peter places him against the headboard, cuffing his wrists. He wastes no time before starting to suck Tony off, and it's almost too much. Tony thrusts into Peter's mouth as he expertly moves his lips and tongue over his head, his shaft, and he wonders not for the first time where the kid learned how to be such a good lay. He tries to fuck his mouth harder but Peter pins him down and sucks him so fiercely that he can't hold out any longer, and he comes hard into Peter's mouth.

Peter wipes his mouth as he lifts his head, grinning. "I think I got it," he says.

"Got what?" Tony's brain is scrambled from coming that hard.

"I think I can hold back." He moves to undo the cuffs, and curls up with Tony right away. "But if you wanna use the cuffs for a while, I guess that's fine."

"Kid, I think you'll die if you can't climb on top of me and give me a good fuck within the next week or two," Tony says wryly.

Peter laughs, embarrassed. "What?"

"You're a born top, Pete," Tony says fondly. "I don't mind."

"I just love it," he admits.

"Maybe we can get more adventurous once we've got the hang of this," Tony says. "Yeah?"

"Sure," Peter says, and that look is painted all over his face, the plain adoration. "Tony," he starts.

"Shh," Tony suggests, not ready to hear whatever is about to escape Peter's fuck-addled mouth. "Want to watch TV?"

Peter shakes his head. "Let's just… let's just be here."

"Gotcha." Tony pauses, then presses a kiss to Peter's temple. He feels Peter relax completely against him, and smiles.


End file.
